Lost Memories
by kimidakewo
Summary: The marauders day-to-day. Made ups included.


**Author's Note**: Sorry for the bad English and possible mistakes!

Remus Lupin:

We were walking down the Hogwarts fields when it happened. It would be a normal situation like any other day but this time, something felt wrong there. A feeling of uneasiness fell above me and Sirius, although I never say a word about it. Peter wasn't here, he surely knows when to disappear, yes James Potter wouldn't be easy to deal with after this and when in the Gryffindor common room.

James is doing something he shouldn't. Reckless, I must say.

"Maybe we should do something" I told Sirius who was looking like a curious dog.

I didn't have to wait for his answer, in a moment; Sirius got his wand at hand and murmured a spell. Now, Severus Snape was in the air, guided by Padfoot while James looked at Severus dark eyes in anger. The school students were approaching to witness the scene, laughing at scene.

"You bastard!" James shouted while returning his wand to his pocket.

"That's enough James!" said Sirius. He was the only person James listened to, well and maybe Mina but she was absent at the moment.

Severus was already on the ground and Sirius was grabbing James while he shouted obscene words. I just wanted to be like Wormtail, a fast mouse, well in fact it would be easier for everyone else, it wouldn't put the school in danger at least, this includes, of course, my friends. A tough of self angst came to me, how selfish of mine, while witnessing this awkward situation.

In the next moment, we got into the castle and hurried to the fat lady painting.

James looked exhausted, maybe because of the stress and we couldn't wait to ask him what was going on.

"What is wrong guys?" Wormtail was running down the stairs with a fake worrying, yes a fake because he knows what is going on, he went with James last night. (something I must talk about the next opportunity)

"Snape is into the dark arts, that's what's going on!" We stared at each other while James started to walk in circles.

"I saw him! He made a weird spell to Mackenzie, the poor kid started bleeding out of the blue!" His eyes were wide open and he shouted at me.

"What the hell was that spell Monny?"

"I… I don't know, maybe something he saw in a book and tried it out James, it can be a lot of things." I wanted to add that he shouldn't get in more trouble but I kept quite. James sat and the silence prevailed for a few seconds.

"Maybe you are right, but still we have to keep an eye on Snivelly, I am worried about Lily."

"She knows how to defend herself, besides she dislikes you Prongs" said Sirius trying to calm down the waters. I could see a small grin on his lips.

"We should go and look for Mina."

"Oh yes Wormtail, she is up to something." This was one of the most sarcastic sentences that ever came from Sirius's lips. Wormtail got excited because of Sirius' approval and he had a big smile on his face. Sirius smiled at us and whispered something like: "Goof ball"

We walked to the Great Hall, almost dinner time Mina was probably there into the latest gossips and the first word she would say was:

"Guess what?"

Mina's big blue eyes looked away bigger now and there was a fancy smile on her face.

"Don't look like that Moony, it's quite annoying" She added, while being observed, well she kind of sees trough my eyes, I can say she's someone I admire, like James and Sirius. I also am very thankful for what Wormtail did for me but something in his acts tell me to be careful.

"What Mina?" said Sirius with a careless look but in fact, his careless look meant: I can't wait to hear. Obviously.

"Lily is pissed with James!" she used to that a lot, Mina used to talk of people like they weren't there.

James 'woke up' and looked seriously at Mina and then started looking for Lily in the Gryffindor table, he knew what was happening so did I, not hard to guess.

"I love these things James, why wouldn't you tell me anything?" Mina laughed and James ignored her. Instead of a replay, he sighed and started walking fast in front of us, in the direction of the Gryffindor table. The 4 of us followed him in a much slower pace. I glanced at Severu's direction his eyes were following James. In that moment I stopped in the middle of some Gryffindors. These students were going to sit to have the marvellous dinner prepared by the elves, and while I was not moving, James started to argue quietly with Lily.

I realized it would be better to have dinner in the kitchen, I really appreciate talking with the elves. I wondered if Mina wanted to come but then she wasn't at my side anymore, she was listening to Lily and James arguing while eating, and really interested, Wormy was there too, not even listening, I presume. This talking will just finish terribly bad. Lily will end up in the other side of the table, by her feet, of course.

As I walked to the painting, which allows me to go into the kitchen, I had to stop by the second flor since something interesting was happening. Lucius Malfoy, who left Hogwarts a few years ago (we are in our sixth year now) was there talking to Dumbledore. They noticed me and I earned a disgusted look upon me, did he know anything? I started to feel nervous.

"Good afternoon Remus" Dumbeldore smiled nicely like he always does. I replayed with a good night and hurried trough the stairs. I only stopped in the common room. No hungry anymore. Maybe James is right, I'm becoming paranoid.


End file.
